Truly, Madly, Deeply
by tigerlily136
Summary: The day Kurt Hummel met Blaine Anderson changed his life. It was also the day he almost lost his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first Glee fan fiction. It's going to kind of like the fan fiction called "Dalton" by CP Coulter . The setting (of course) and the character are going to be the same, but the plot line will be a bit different. So, before you read this, look at "Dalton."**

**Disclaimer for the whole fan fiction: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Chapter one

The drive to McKinley High School was extremely short. I didn't want to get there, so, of course, the time before I walked into the building went by way to quickly. I was bullied at McKinley by some of the football and hockey players because I'm in the Glee Club called New Directions. It didn't really help that I'm gay, either. I didn't register anything as I walked through the hall to my locker. I was too busy looking over my shoulder.

The morning went by fairly quickly. Lunch period was a whole different story. I stopped at my locker to exchange my morning books for my afternoon books, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, preparing to take a slushy to the face, when I realized it was Mr. Shuester, the Glee Club teacher.

"Hi, Kurt," he said, smiling.

"Hey, Mr. Shue," I answered, closing my locker.

"How are you doing today?" he asked, "You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine, just tired," I lied. Mr. Shuester seemed okay with that answer, waved good-bye, and walked to the teachers lounge. Once he rounded the corner, I let out a sigh. I couldn't let anyone know about Dave Karofsky bullying me. I don't know if it was because I was afraid of how they would react, of if I wanted them to figure out on their own. I always seemed to be forgotten by my fellow Glee Club members. That possibly hurt more than being shoved into a locker.

The rest of the afternoon went by as fast as the morning did. Until Glee Club. Mr. Shuester decided to have another boys verses girls challenge. This brightened up my day like you wouldn't believe. I turned to stand with the girls, when Mr. Shue, with his back turned to me, said to go with the boys. I reliantly did what I was told.

"Don't worry boys, I have this in the bag," I said, flashing my best smile. We went into a class room to discuss what song we were going to do. I quickly made two boards to show what I felt would help us win. I was explaining this when Puck told me to make myself really useful and go spy on the Dalton Warblers.

"Fine," I said without another word. This really didn't help with my fear of not being wanted. The drive to Dalton was slow, but with out incident. The halls of the all boys school were packed with boys (of course), all heading in the same direction. I grabbed the first arm I could find.

"What's going on?" I asked, "I'm new here."

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he answered, "The Warblers are holding an impromptu performance. It tends to pull the school to a complete stop for a while." I couldn't believe how beautiful this guy was. This curly hair gelled to the side perfectly. His hazel eyes sparkled, mischievously. I couldn't help by stare at his lips and the way the moved as he spoke.

"I'm Kurt," I said confidently.

"Well, Kurt, I know a short cut to the Commons." Blaine grabbed my hand, and pulled me in the opposite direction. He held my hand the whole way to the room I guessed the Warblers would be singing in.

"I feel so out of place," I said, looking around.

"Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, New Kid. Now, if you'll excuse me." There was a small group of boys standing by the window, they were beginning the back round of the a cappella song. I heard a wonderful voice begin the first line of Katy Perry's song _Teenage Dream._ Blaine turned around, and I realized it was him singing. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Blaine's hardly left mine as well. I was completely speechless through the performance. After the all boy a cappella group left the last note fall, all the boys watching ran to them, giving them high fives and pats on the back.

I followed Blaine and two other boys out of the room. We went to what must have been the cafeteria. Blaine got us all coffee, then motioned for my to sit. "This is Wes," he pointed to the boy on his left, "And David," the boys on his right, "David, Wes, this is Kurt."

"The spy?" Wes asked, smiling at me. I cringed. How in the world did they figure that out? I was about to ask that question when Blaine said, "You are a really awful spy, Kurt. We figured it out right away." We talked a little about the Warblers and New Directions for a bit.

"I have a question," I said, not being about to hold the question in anymore, "Are you all gay?"

The three boys laughed at me, when Blaine answered, "No, well, I am, but these two have girlfriends." Blaine soon excused his friends to talk to me in private. After the talk, Blaine walked me out to my car. "It was really nice to meet you, Kurt. May I see your phone?" I nodded handing him my phone, while he handed me his. We put our numbers in the others phone. "Call or text whenever you need. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Blaine. I was wondering, would you like to maybe hang out sometime soon? It really helped to talk to someone, you know, like me."

"What about tonight? It's still early."

"Okay, do just want to ride with me?" Blaine nodded. I walked to the drivers side. I was reaching for the door handle when a hand snaked in front of mine. Blaine opened my door for me, and shut it once I was in. "Where would you like to go? I'm not really familiar with the area."

"Are you hungry? We could go for an early dinner?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Just tell me where to go." Blaine showed me how to get to a small restaurant called "Diner." How original. I moved to open the door, when Blaine placed his hand on my hand that was still on the steering wheel. I sat back, waiting for him to say something, when he opened his door and got out, he, again, opened my door for me. I smiled and thanked him. He also held the door to the Diner for me. The waitress sat us in a booth. She took our drink and food orders, and left with out another word.

"So, do you want to talk more about what happened at McKinley? I talked more about me, when you clearly need to talk more," Blaine questioned, sipping his coffee.

"Um, there really isn't much to talk about. I get a slushy in the face about once a day," I started, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Wait, what?" Blaine almost made his coffee come out of his nose. I told him all about the football team, which lead to Karofsky. Blaine was really mad about it. "You should talk to him, Kurt. Let him know how you feel. Remember, courage."

"Hey, Dad, I'm home," I called.

"I'm in here," I heard him call from the kitchen. "Where have you been? You normally call when you're not coming home until later."

"I was out with a new friend," I couldn't get the smile off of my face if I tried. "I went out to Dalton Academy to spy on the Glee Club there called the Warblers. The one guy there, Blaine, and I talked for a while. We went out to dinner."

"Is this Blaine kid, um, you know? Gay?" My dad asked.

"Yes," I said, my voice a little higher than normal.

"I'm glad. You seem happy." I smiled, and went to my room in the basement. I fell asleep thinking of Blaine's smile.

"How about you get that nasty grin off of your face, fag," Karofsky said, throwing a purple slushy in my face. I held my head up, and walked into the boys bathroom. "Girls bathroom is here." Karofsky grabbed me and threw me into the girls room. Thankfully, it was Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes in the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh. Kurt, what are you doing in here?" Quinn asked, helping me off the floor.

"I was thrown," I answered, "By Karofsky." She led me to the sink and she and the other two helped me get cleaned off.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked, while washing my face off.

"Mhmmm," I answered. I didn't trust myself to talk just yet.

I watched my back for the rest of the day. I felt my phone vibrate as I was putting a book in my locker. I opened the message

_Courage, Kurt. I have faith in you. : ) - B _

I replied with a smiley face, when all of a sudden my phone was knocked out of my hand. Karofsky smiled at me as he walked into the boys locker room. I ran after him, leaving my phone on the ground.

"The girls locker room is next door, fag," he said, putting his backpack into his locker. I started yelling at him. I honestly can't even remember what I said. The only thing I remember is him grabbing me by my face and kissing me. His lips left mine, looking me right in my eyes, then he tried to kiss me again. I pushed him off of me, with surprising strength. I ran out of the locker room. The bang his fist made when he punched the locker echoed in the hall way.

Running to the nearest exit, I picked up my phone, dialing Blaine's number. "Hey, Kurt. I was just about to call. Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Blaine, I need help," I cried. I reached my car, slamming the door shut behind me.

"I'm leaving Dalton now. What's your address, I'll meet you there," he said, I could feel the fear in his voice. As I was about to give him my address, my door opened. Karofsky pulled me out of the car. I screamed, hoping someone could hear me.

"KURT!" I heard Blaine call. I was surprised I could hear himover my screaming. Karofsky threw me to the ground. My head hit the cement. Hard. My vision blurred for a few seconds. He was standing over me. His foot slammed into my collar bone. I felt my whole right shoulder shatter. I was so stunned that when he leaned over me, punching me in the ribs, I didn't know what to do. After each punch, I felt more bone break. The pain was so bad that I couldn't even cry. All of my energy was spent trying to get my shoulder and ribs to stop hurting. His foot much have crushed a lot more than just my shoulder because it was getting harder and harder to breath. This was not how I wanted to go.

"You tell anyone about that just happened in the locker room, and I'll do more than this. I. Will. Kill. You." And with that, he walked away. Blaine's voice was still yelling inside of the car.

"Kurt, are you okay? Listen I'm going to call 911. Tell me where you are."

"The school," I shouted as loud as I could. The pain got worse as my lungs expanded enough to make the sound.

"I'm coming, Kurt. I'm calling now." With that, he hung up. I laid there for what felt like forever. Finally, I hear the sirens coming.. My life didn't pass before my eyes, but I was standing over myself when I heard a male voice calling my name. "Kurt Hummel! Where are you?"

"I'm here," I shouted as loud as I could. I don't think it was every loud. But they did hear me. I saw two men in blue shirts approach me with a gurney. I passed out from the pain before they got me to the gurney.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. This story really took off. Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts, they are really appreciated.

Chapter two:

I woke up to the sound of a constant beeping. My eye lids were too heavy to open, so I just laid there, listening. When no other noise came, I tried to open my eyes. The beeping became more frequent. Oh my gosh, it's a heart monitor! I thought, tears forming. My eyes flutter open effortlessly once the tears fell. I noticed a man sitting on a wooden chair by the window, a younger man laying on the couch on the other side of my bed.

"Hello?" I croaked. The two sat up looking like a deer in the head lights.

"Kurt?" the younger one said.

"Who is Kurt?" I asked, pulling the rough bed sheets up to my neck.

"You're Kurt. And I'm Blaine," he said. The older man just stood at the end of my bed, tears falling down his face. "Kurt, this is your father."

"Dad?" I asked, not sure what else to say. I didn't have any memory of either of these men, though they both seemed to know who I was.

"Yeah, Kurt," my dad said, his voice barely a whisper. I had to strain to understand what he said. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," I said, finally feeling the pain that was pushing to the front of my consciousness. I tried to sit up, using my right arm to hoist myself up, when I heard a loud crack. The pain was so bad I couldn't even scream.

"NURSE!" Blaine called, running out of the room. My dad rushed to my side, helping me lay back down. Once his hands touched me, I found my voice. My scream was so loud that the pounding in my head grew. Blaine returned to the room with two nurses and a man, who I guessed was my doctor. One of the nurses put a needle in my IV, and within seconds everything was black.

When I woke up again, the room was dark. The two men from earlier were both asleep on the couch. "Hey," I said, louder than intended. They both woke at the sound of my voice, jumping off the couch and running to my bed side.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked, holding my hand.

"I feel," I started, thinking about how I really did feel, "Like this is a dream." The edges of my vision were slightly blurred, while the rest seemed to be in slow motion.

"I'll be right back, Kurt. The doctor wanted to know when you woke up," Blaine said, letting go of my hand. I hadn't even realized he was holding it. I nodded, making my head start pounding. My father and I were the only ones in the quiet room; the only sound was that stupid heart monitor.

"I love you, son," my dad said, squeezing my hand. I didn't know what to say, other than 'I love you, too,' but how in the world was I supposed to tell a man I just met that I love him back. The silence stretched on forever. When Blaine entered the room, I felt a sudden wave of relief. I hadn't realized how much I needed him in the room with me until he left.

"Blaine," I sighed when he took my hand. He replied with a smile. My heart fluttered like a thousand butterflies.

"Hello, Kurt, my name is Dr. Frit. How are you feeling today?" he asked, holding a pen to the clipboard in his hand.

"My head hurts," I replied truthfully.

"Okay, we'll give you some pain medication here shortly. But, first I need to tell you why you're here. Two days ago you were attacked by your car. You're whole right shoulder, collar bone, and most of your ribs are crushed. Don't put any pressure on that shoulder, and try to stay laying down as much as possible," he said, telling my dad and Blaine this as well. "Do you know who did this to you?"

I shook my head, "I don't remember anything before waking up last time." Saying this out loud seemed to make the realization true. I held my tears in, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. Instead my dad let out enough tears for the rest of us. The doctor left without another word.

"I brought some pictures with me. Hopefully you'll be able to remember something," my dad said, holding a large photo album. I reached for it, but it was too heavy. I patted the left side of my bed, both, Blaine and my dad, sat down on either side of me, and leaning against my pillows.

"I have a question," I asked before my dad opened the book. He nodded. "Who are you?" I asked to Blaine. "I only know your name, who are you really? Are you my boyfriend?"

Blaine laughed. "No, why would you ask?" I didn't want to answer. I knew I was really attracted to him, so I was hoping.

"Then why are you here?" I said instead. I must have been too blunt because he's smile faltered for a second. But only a second. His amazing smile was back so fast, that I thought I might have imagined the falter.

"I met you the other day at my school. You came to spy on our Glee Club, the Warblers. We went out to dinner after," Blaine said, "I was on the phone with you when you were attacked." My dad seemed surprised by this. What has he been doing while I was out if not asking who Blaine was?

"So, you saved me?"

"Yes, he did," my dad smiled. So, that must have been what they talked about. Dad opened the album. The first page was of a beautiful blonde woman.

"Mom?" I said, remembering making cookies wither her. I told my dad and Blaine this, smiling as I recalled the smell and the taste. This memory brought on more and more. I told both of them as much could remember. "How old am I?" I asked.

"Sixteen," Dad said.

"Oh," I frowned. "I can't remember past first grade."

"That was when your mom died," my dad whispered.

"She's gone?" I cried. He didn't answer, but rather hugged me. I put my head on his shoulder, trying to lay as flat as possible. Blaine was rubbing circles on the back of my hand in a soothing manner. I cried for a long time. I called her name, hoping she was just out in the lobby, waiting to come in and see me. But she never came. I was alone with my dad and Blaine.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I croaked. I had cried all of the tears I had. Dad was still holding me, and Blaine was rubbing my whole arm. A group of teenagers walked into my room. The girl in the front was holding a big tray of cookies.

"Hey, Kurt, we brought you some cookies," she said, setting the cookies down.

"Kurt, do you remember you friends?" my dad asked. I shook my head, searching my brain, trying to remember.

"I'm Rachel. This is, Finn, Puck, Tina, Brittney, Artie, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Mike, and Mercedes," she said, each nodding when their names were said. I smiled, remembering some of the kids in my Glee Club.

"I think I remember some of you," I said. Everyone smiled. Puck, Finn, and Sam went out to find more chairs. The girls sat on the foot of my bed.

"Who is this?" Mercedes asked, nodding towards Blaine.

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson from the Dalton Warblers," he said. The boys had returned in time to hear what Blaine said.

"The Warblers? Why are you here?" Rachel said with a little too much attitude.

"I was on the phone with Kurt when he was attacked," Blaine said, rubbing my hand again.

"Are you a dolphin too?" Brittney asked, smiling at me. "Like Kurt?"

"What?" Blaine asked, looking to me. I shrugged.

"She wants to know if you're gay," Artie said, as gently as possible.

"Yes, I'm gay," Blaine answered.

"Get. Out," Rachel shouted, almost jumping at Blaine.

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked, holding Rachel back.

"He's here to spy on us!" Rachel shrieked, clawing at Blaine.

"He's staying, Rachel. Just because Jesse St. James messed with you, doesn't mean Blaine is going to do the same to me," I shouted. I tried to lean forward, but my shoulder wouldn't let me. Blaine helped me get resituated.

"You remembered that?" Rachel said, not really knowing how what was more important. I could tell she wanted Blaine out of the room before she said another word.

"Yes, I do," I said, pulling Blaine closer to me, "He makes me happy, Rachel. None of you understand what I'm going through right now," I said. Rachel went to interrupt, but I cut her off, "I've been bullied by Karofsky since I came out. None of you noticed! He did this to me, you know. I confronted him and he did this. But, none of you even noticed what was going on. Not even you five," I said, pointing to Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie, "You are all on the football team. You are with him every day, but none of you even noticed." Tears were falling freely now.

"You remembered all of that?" Puck said, leaning forward in his chair.

"That's not the point right now is it?" I glared. "Blaine was there for me. He knew I was being bullied without even knowing the situation. Something none of you seemed to pick up on."

"Kurt, that's not fair," Blaine said. "Just because they didn't notice doesn't mean they don't care... I'm sure they would have done what they could."

"Yeah. We talked to Karofsky almost every day about picking on you," Puck said, "Why do you think he tries to say we're all dating you?" I was shocked. "We made you go to spy on the Warblers because we needed to talk with Karofsky without you there."

"Re-really?" I shifted, guiltily.

"Yeah, Kurt. We're a family. Even if we don't get to see you all the time 'cause you have to be in the ocean," Brittney said, laying her head on my legs. I removed my hands from my father's and Blaine's, and took Brittney's and Pucks. I felt Puck try to pull away, but he kept his hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry for doubting you guys," I said through my tears.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Blaine asked, wiping my tears away.

After a minute or two I answered, "No, not really."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"What I mean is, I don't remember anything," I said.

"I'm going to get Dr. Frits," my dad said, leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later. "He said that the anger made you remember." He sounded a little disappointed.

My friends soon left. My dad had to go to work, so I was left alone with Blaine. "Don't you ever go home?" I joked.

"I've been going back to Dalton around midnight. I come right after class," Blaine said, sitting in the chair Finn left in the room. "I bring my homework with me, so I'm really not missing much." I tried to say school is more important, but Blaine seemed to know what I was thinking, "No, Kurt. You need me. I'm not going anywhere until you're better."

"Blaine, you really don't have to. I'll be fine. Promise," I said, rolling on my left side, facing Blaine.

"I want to be here, Kurt. It's my fault this happened. I told you to confront Karofsky," Blaine whispered.

"Don't. You can tell me to go hang myself. Or jump off of a bridge. But that doesn't mean I'm going to do it. I chose to talk to that Neanderthal," I said, taking Blaine's hand. His eyes shined and he blinked, trying to make it look like he wasn't crying, but when one tear brimmed over, he couldn't stop. I pulled him into a hug. "Blaine, it's okay." I rubbed his back, making soothing noises.

Blaine stayed until midnight like he said. But before he left, the doctor stopped in. "You can go home tomorrow morning, Kurt. You just have to take it easy for the next few months. You'll have the rest of the week off of school, but Monday, you should go back."

"Can he go home tonight?" Blaine asked. "I can drive him home."

"Mr. Hummel will have to come sign you out," Dr. Frits said.

"Will he come, Kurt," Blaine asked, "I'll be stay with Kurt for the rest of the night."

"As long as it's okay with you and your father, you can leave tonight."

"Okay, I'll call my dad, just to be sure," I said. Blaine handed me his phone, and I dialed my dad's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Blaine? Is Kurt alright?" my dad asked.

"Dad, it's me. The doctor said I could go home tonight. But you'll have to come sign me out. Blaine said he'd stay with me, if that's okay?" I asked.

"Let me talk to Blaine really quick," my dad said. I handed Blaine his phone. He held it to his ear. There were a lot of 'yes, sir's,' and 'no, sir's.' He then handed the phone to Dr. Fits.

"You're going home tonight," the doctor said. "You're father will be here in about fifteen minutes to fill out the paper work. Kurt, a nurse will come in and help you change." The doctor motioned for Blaine to follow him. Once they both left, the nurse came in. She was really strong, so we had no problem. Once I was changed she helped me into a wheel chair. Blaine returned and wheeled me out to his car that he pulled to the front.

Once we reached the car, Blaine helped me into the passenger seat.. He helped me fasten my seatbelt. Then we were off. I showed him the way to my house. "What time do you have to be up tomorrow for school?"

"I'm not going. I'm not going leave you alone," Blaine said, grabbing my hand. Just then, Blaine's phone went off. He pulled off the road before he answered the call. He didn't let my hand go.

"Great news," Blaine said, "That was Wes, he said he'll get my work and email it to me, so I won't have to be back until Monday morning. You have me all to yourself for the rest of the weekend."

A/N: Reviews are lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I kind of didn't know where I wanted to go with it. I was too busy thinking of the things I wanted to put into later chapters. But here it is! My longest chapter I've ever written for a fan fiction.

Chapter Three:

Blaine almost had to carry me into my house. I stood up when he opened my door, but with each step, my ribs vibrated with pain. Blaine put his arm around me and practically lifted me off the ground. His face was inches from mine. My stomach was swimming with butterflies. After a few steps I had to lean closer to make the pain stop. The butterflies turned to nausea. It took all my will power to make it to the house. Being in kissing distance with anyone really made me sick. But, I couldn't figure out why.

After about twenty minutes, Blaine helped me onto the couch. "Where's your room?" Blaine asked, I must have looked kind of shocked because Blaine added, "Once you take a break, I will need to help you get into your room."

"The basement," I answered, "I can't go downstairs yet. I want to sleep here."

"Umm, where will I sleep?" Blaine asked. The only other piece of furniture was a reclining chair.

"The couch folds out into a…. bed," I said, realizing how awkward that sounded.

"Are you sure, Kurt? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"The bed is a king, so there will be more than enough room." I leaned back, thinking about sharing a bed with Blaine. This was moving way too fast. We met less than a week ago, which I don't even remember, but he is taking care of me with out complaint. Is this normal for Blaine?

"Where are the blankets?" Blaine asked.

"You can just take the ones off of my bed. I don't know where Dad moved the extra blankets. He had a heart attack about a month ago. He lived on the couch the whole time."

"Wow, Kurt… I'm sorry about your dad. He seems to be doing a lot better," Blaine smiled, sitting next to me. "I'll go get the blankets." I pointed to the basement door, and told Blaine where extra pillows were.

"Blaine?" I shouted, "If you want pajamas, you can get a t-shirt and sweats in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Can you bring some up for me, too?" He grunted, so I took that as a yes. It took Blaine three trips to bring everything upstairs. On the last trip, Blaine came back upstairs carrying a pair of pajamas and wearing some. My clothes were clearly too small for him. A bit of his midriff was showing, and the shirt was skin tight. The pants were a little loose. I felt my face grow hot as he walked towards me. I smiled, and he returned it. I could see a lot of sass in that smile, for a lack of a better word.

"Um, I can get the pajama pants on by myself, but I may need help getting my shirt on. If you don't feel comfortable with that, I can just sleep in this sweater," I said, still marveling at the shirt Blaine was wearing.

"I don't mind at all," Blaine said, helping me into the bathroom. He helped me sit on a stool he brought in from the kitchen and then left me alone. I struggled for a long time trying to change my pants. Blaine came to the door a few times, asking if I was okay.

"Blaine? You can come in now." The elder boy walked over to me, holding a t-shirt. Blaine helped me take the sling off my arm. I had to use all of my strength to keep my arm in place without it. Getting my good arm out of the sleeve was easy. He slipped the shirt over my head effortlessly. My right arm was a whole different story. This was the first time I had the chance to really see my shoulder. My whole upper torso was covered in bandages. Where the shoulder joint is, was covered in blood. "Is it supposed to be that bloody?" I asked, my voice an octave higher.

"It's not all blood," Blaine said, lifting my arm just a bit. I braced myself for the unbearable pain, but it never came. Blaine knew just to hold my arm without hurting it. "There is an orange antiseptic that the surgeons used to clean the wound after they put the stitches in." Next, Blaine had to get the new shirt over my arm. He was just as gentle.

Once I was changed, Blaine helped me into the living room. The couch bed was pulled out and had the pillows and blankets on it. I sat on the side closest to the rest of the house. "Blaine? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you really helping me? From what you told me, we only met a week ago."

"We did. I see a lot of me in you. I was bullied at my old school, too. But, I didn't have anyone to talk to about it. I don't think I could handle seeing you go through what I had to. I felt an instant connection to you the first time we talked. You need me, just as much as I need you." I nodded, not really understanding what he was saying.

"Will you tell me about the first time we met?" Blaine nodded, lying down next to me.

"You came to Dalton, my school, to spy on our Glee club, called the Warblers. I was walking down the stairs, trying to get to the Senior Commons, when you grabbed my arm. You told me you were new there and asked me where everyone was running to. I smiled and told you that the Warblers were going to sing. I grabbed your hand and pulled you into another hall way. We ran to the room, still hand in hand. I sand Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. I had figured out the second you said you were new at Dalton. You see, when we get a new student, the Headmaster always talks to the Prefects in each house, so they can tell the rest of the House."

"Prefect? Houses?" I asked, taking Blaine's hand.

"I'm in Windsor, there is also Stuart and Hanover. I'll tell you all about Dalton, but after I finish this story," Blaine laughed, his eyes sparkling. "After we finished singing, I took you to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. My friends, Wes and David, came along too. You thought we were going to beat you up for spying. You were so cute; I had to stop myself from jumping over the table at you.

"We went to dinner after. One of the best nights of my life," Blaine said. I smiled. I didn't remember anything about that day, but, I'm sure it was the best day of my life, too.

"I have another question. Are you here because you feel guilty? I can almost see it in your eyes. You didn't do anything wrong, Blaine."

"I do feel guilty, Kurt. But, I'm here because I feel a connection with you, a connection past our issues."

"I feel it, too. When I first woke up, I felt relieved when I saw you sleeping on the couch in my room. I don't know why, though," I whispered. I could feel I had feelings for Blaine. Though, his seemed more platonic than romantic. I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, when a new image passed in my mind's eye. Blaine was wearing a dark blue, almost black, uniform, outlined in red. A red emblem was on the breast pocket, a letter 'D' in the middle. I told Blaine about this, and he pulled me into a hug. He smelled so good. When he tried to end the hug, I pulled him back.

"I'm scared," I admitted, "I know someone hurt me, but I can't remember what happened. I'm scared it will happen again. I won't even know what's happening, until it's too late." Blaine held me close, running his fingers through my hair. It soothed me, making the tears slow.

"Kurt, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." We stayed quiet for a long time. I felt my eye lids get heavier.

"Blaine, will you sing to me?" I asked, snuggling up to him. He started humming the tune to Teenage Dream. I fell asleep to the sound.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my dad's voice. "Kurt, wake up. I brought your pain pills home." The doctor gave me a high dose before I left, so I could get through the night virtually painless. It, of course, didn't happen that way. When I noticed my dad and Blaine, their faces were whiter than the bed sheets.

"What?" I asked, checking to see if I was still alive. The pain intensified with the movement.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Blaine said, bringing me a glass of water and two pain killers. I thanked him, not swallowing the pills fast enough. I was breathing in gasps. Blaine's face started to regain its color when my breathing slowed. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

My dad sat with us for a while, making sure we were okay. He was nodding off in his chair, so I told him to take a shower and go to bed. Blaine was still looking at me like I could die at any possible moment. I really didn't know what to say, so I settled with "What would you like for breakfast?"

Blaine laughed, "How about I make breakfast?"

"Can you cook?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Umm… Not really."

"I'm making breakfast," I said, attempting to stand up. A strange noise almost made me fall back into the bed. The sound came from Blaine, it was a deep throaty sound. Before I had a chance to say anything, Blaine stood up, almost running to my side of the bed, to help me up. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I need to get used to doing this on my own. If I'm going back to school on Monday, you can't be here to help me all the time," I said. Then I added, "But, I do greatly appreciate it," when I noticed the sad look on Blaine's face. He seemed disappointed.

"Kurt, I understand what you're trying to say. But, you've only been out of the hospital for a few hours. You need help. I won't stop helping until I feel you don't need it anymore," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around my waist, and practically picking me up. Blaine Anderson. My Knight in Shining Armor. I laughed to myself. I was falling hard for a boy I don't remember meeting.

Once in the kitchen, we got all of the ingredients for pancakes. I sat at the table, as I instructed Blaine on where to find everything. I measured everything out by memory. Once it was all in the bowl, Blaine stirred the batter, while I found a pan and heated it up.

Blaine handed me the batter and I made the pancakes. It surprised me that Blaine was eating every pancake the second I took it off the pan. I was a little scared that he would burn his mouth or throat, but I decided against saying anything.

I was making the last three pancakes when Blaine finally stopped eating. "Finally full?" I joked.

"No, I just wanted you to eat some as well," Blaine said, grinning.

"I can always make more." Blaine shook his head, smiling.

"No, I ate enough, the rest are yours." Blaine stood up, making me sit in the seat he just vacated. He took the spatula out of my hand, and replaced it with a fork. "I'll clean up."

After breakfast Blaine helped me back into the couch bed. We watched Disney movies for the rest of the day. He held my hand the whole time. Once we got to the Little Mermaid, Blaine and I recited every line. I sang all of Ariel's parts, and Blaine sang the Prince parts. Something as simple as singing along to a Disney movie cheered me up more than I thought it ever could.

Blaine and I fell asleep half way through the Lion King, still holding hands.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, I woke up on my own. It was a little after ten, so I knew my dad was already home. I tried to sit up; breakfast wasn't going to make itself. But, Blaine's arms were around me. His front was pressed against my back. He was so close and I could feel his soft breathing on my neck. There was no way this was happening. Why in the world would Blaine be holding me like this? He probably didn't even know he was holding me. I slowly moved his arm, hoping that he didn't wake up.

My plan worked. Blaine stayed asleep and I got to make breakfast. Well, I made myself a bowl of cereal. I didn't want to cook anything. I didn't want to wake Blaine up with the smell of food.

The mission of the morning? Find my cell phone. I haven't seen it since the night of the accident. The number of possible messages from everyone was scary. Neither Blaine or my father thought it was important to tell me where my phone was. Hello! I'm a teenage boy. My phone is kind of my life.

I looked everywhere I thought it could possibly be. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore, so I found Blaine's phone on the coffee table. I dialed my number, hoping my phone wasn't on silent or vibrate. Luckily, it wasn't. I heard Lady Gaga's Bad Romance ring from my dad's coat. Pulling Blaine's phone away from my ear, I noticed the name he had instead of my real name. "Smexy," flashed across the screen. I felt my face burning before I completely registered what I was reading. The thought of Blaine knowing I know about the name in his phone scared me, so I deleted the call from his phone. I replaced it in the exact position it was before I picked it up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hey, Kurtie. I miss u. Can I com over 4 a bit? -Brittany._

_I miss you, too, Britt. Come over any time after one. I need to get ready._

I got a few texts from the other New Directions members, all saying they were coming over at one as well. I tried to remember who was who, but it didn't work out that well. I decided to make sure they all came over. I needed it to try to remember.

At eleven, I decided it was time to get Blaine up. "Blaine, I need help getting to my room," I said shaking him. Instead of him waking up, he pulled me back onto the bed. He snuggled me closer, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Blaine, you're hurting me," I gasped when he squeezed me.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Kurt," he replied, helping me up. "I'll get some ice."

"No, I need to take a shower. I just need to get to my room. I didn't want to attempt by myself. I can't catch myself if I fall."

"Understandable," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes. I stood up and made my way to my room. Blaine went down the steps before me, in case I fell. Though, to my amazement, I made it down without incident. "I like your room, Kurt."

"Thanks," I smiled, going through all of drawers to find everything I need.

Blaine was checking his phone when he said, "I guess David and Wes want to visit today. If it's okay with you, they want to know what time they should come."

"New Directions will be here at one. Tell them they can come then, too," I said. I couldn't remember who Wes or David were, but if they were Blaine's friends, then they were welcome."

.-.-.-.-.

One o'clock couldn't come fast enough. When the door bell rang, my heart was in my throat. I opened the door. A cute blonde girl was standing on the other side.

"Kurtie," she said, pulling me into a light hug.

"Brittney, right?" I asked, instantly feeling bad when the smile on her face turned to tears.

"Y-you don't remember me?" She asked, bawling.

"Take it easy, Britt," another girl, this time a brunette, said, walking in the door, "He lost his memory, he doesn't remember any of us." And with that, nine others walked in the door. They all introduced themselves. I memorized their names in the order they said them, and repeated them over and over again. Brittany, Santana, Noah, Rachel, Artie, Mike, Tina, Sam, Quinn, Finn, and Mercedes. Brittany, Santana, Noah, Rachel, Artie, Mike, Tina, Sam, Quinn, Finn, and Mercedes. Brittany, Santana, Noah, Rachel, Artie, Mike, Tina, Sam, Quinn, Finn, and Mercedes.

"I was thinking about this last night," Rachel said, "Why don't we tell you stories about New Directions." Everyone nodded, smiling.

.-.-.-.

"Remember when we made out?" Brittany said, taking my hand.

"W-what?" I stuttered. Everyone was laughing, except me and Blaine.

"You went through a phase," Quinn said, taking my hand, "No one really knew why, but you were with Brittany for a week. That's why she calls you 'Boo.'"

"There was that time you joined the football team," Puck said, patting me on my back. I winced, and Puck apologized.

"Kurt? On the football team?" Blaine asked, his eyes huge.

"Yeah, was the kicker for one game. He scored the extra point, winning us the game," Finn said. Blaine was looking at me really weird. I could feel my face heating up.

"Oh! And there was that time you were a Cheerio!" Brittany said, smiling. Brittany, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes were explaining when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Finn said, "I witnessed it."

"KURT!" I heard someone yelling. Before I had the chance to figure out what was going one, there were two people on top of me.

"Huh?" I asked, too surprised to say anything else.

"Oh, Kurt! It was killing us not being able to be here!" The dark skinned one said, kissing me on the cheek. The Asian looking one kissed my other cheek.

"Please tell me that neither of these two is my boyfriend?" I asked, looking to Blaine. His face was really red. I thought he was going to cry, but, instead of tears, he started laughing.

"No, Wes and David are straight," Blaine said, pulling his friends off of me.

"Wes and David?" Finn asked, "Who are they?"

"They're my friends from Dalton. They talked to Kurt the day he came to spy-"

"I spied on what exactly?"

"The Glee club at Dalton, the Warblers," the Asian boy answered, "You should know, Kurt, you were there."

"Wes? David? Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Blaine asked. The both nodded, getting off of my lap.

"Kurt," Sam said, "I have a story to tell you."

"No more stories until I get back," Blaine shouted.

"What's going on with that kid?" Puck asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Blaine. Did he spend the night last night?" Puck whispered. I nodded, looking to the kitchen. Blaine and the two strangers were still in there. "Dude, you don't remember us, but you can make a booty call?" Puck sounded outraged.

"It wasn't a booty call. I couldn't leave him alone. Burt was at work all night," Blaine said. He must have heard what we were saying.

"Why didn't he call one of us?" Mercedes asked. They all seemed really angry.

"It was midnight when the doctors allowed Kurt to leave. Burt and I agreed it was okay. I'm sorry if I offended you, but Kurt wanted me to stay, too," Blaine said, sitting next to me.

"The only thing I remembered when I woke up that awful morning was how Blaine made me feel. I felt safe. I didn't remember any of you. Bits and pieces are coming back. I remember the stories you told me, no matter how awful they are," I said, thinking about my 'straight' stage. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you to come, but what was I supposed to do? Ask people I don't remember to keep me safe from something I can't remember?" I kept my voice soft and even. I knew what they were feeling. "I'm sorry."

My speech was filled with an extremely awkward silence. "We're sorry, Kurt." Brittany said, taking my hand again.

The rest of the day was filled with more stories about the past few years. After each one, I started to remember a little more. By dinner time, I remembered most of my high school career.

"Are you up for Breadstix for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"As long as we can all go," I answered. The whole group said yes.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Fifteen. We have a reservation for Anderson," Blaine said. The hostess walked us to the back of the restaurant. I sat between Blaine and Mercedes. I remembered she was my best friend, and this memory made me so happy.

"Can we please talk about something other than me?" I asked.

"Sure, Boo," Brittany answered, "Can we talk about your dolphin kisses with Blaine?"

Blaine turned red and said, "Brittany, there wasn't any kissing going on last night. I can assure you of that."

"Sure," Santana said, rolling her eyes. Everyone started laughing, except Blaine and me.

Wes and David were telling a funny story about Blaine when we heard a shout. "Hey! Look! The whole Glee club took the faggot and his private school friends out to dinner!" That voice. Where did I hear that voice?

"It's….H-h-h-him." I stuttered.

A/N: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The boy was shouting at me. I couldn't remember his name, or how I knew him. The only thing I did know was that he was terrifying. I couldn't speak. My heart was in my throat. Blood was pumping in my ears. I felt a panic attack coming on.

"Karofsky, if you don't back the hell off-" Puck started, pushing the table back a few feet as he stood up. He didn't finish his sentence before the other boy cut him off.

"You'll do what? Kick my ass?" He laughed, leaning on a chair behind him. That laugh made my skin crawl. I felt a new wave of fear slowly seeping through my whole body. Brittany, Mercedes, and Blaine all stood up, grabbing my hand. "Where are you four going? The party is just getting started."

"Back off. NOW," Blaine said, shoving the boy.

"Is this your boyfriend, Homo?" He sniggered, looking at me. I couldn't answer, my voice was completely gone.

"It's time to leave," Finn said, standing in front of the boy so Blaine could pull me out the door. But I couldn't move. I could feel the anger rolling off of my friends. There was no way we were going to leave with out a fight.

"Bathroom break," Quinn said, noticing the same thing, pulling me and the other girls towards the back of the restaurant. "Kurt, we need to get you out of here with out him seeing you."

That's when it hit me. The girls were playing right into the guys hands. "You do realize that the guys are probably killing Karofsky, right?" The look of panic that followed showed that they hadn't thought about that. We rushed out of the girls bathroom to find our table, and the rest of the restaurant, empty of our male friends. Mercedes took my hand while Tina put a hand on my arm and pulled me behind Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana as we ran outside.

Once outside, we saw our friends standing by the dumpster. "GUYS!" Santana shouted. Not one of the boys listened. They were surrounding the stranger. They all look relatively calm. Mercedes and Tina still hand my hands, while the others ran to the possible fight.

The next thing I knew, Santana was on top of the stranger. Everyone was shouting as it quickly turned to a huge fight. I tried to run to the group, but Tina and Mercedes had a really tight grip on me. I felt tears falling down my face as images of the stranger pulling me into a completely unwanted kiss. Then the images switched to him standing over me, beating me to a bloody pulp.

"Stop them, please," I whispered, then I shouted it, praying to a unnamed deity that they would stop. Artie was pulling Puck off the pile of bodies, shouting about probation. I pulled out of my friends grasps, and ran to the others. "STOP!" Every one immediately stopped, pulling away from Karofsky. He looked mostly unharmed. I wanted nothing more than to let Puck and the other beat the jock like he beat me, but that meant my amazing friends getting into trouble for me. "Lets go. Please."

Blaine grabbed me around my waist, pulling me away from Karofskys arms that I didn't know where coming towards me. "Keep away from him," Blaine snarled. "Come on," Blaine motioned to New Directions and Wes and David. They all followed reluctantly, giving the bully one last angry look.

"Next time, I won't be alone, Homo," he threatened.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We're so sorry, Kurt," Brittany said, pulling me into her lap.

"For what?" I said, kissing her on the cheek, "You didn't call that ass hole and let him know to go to Breadstix while we were there."

"I love your sweet lady kisses," the blonde said, "I really miss them." I blushed, trying not to remember the week we dated.

"Everyone is staying tonight," Finn said, "I called your dad, he said it was okay. Puck and I are going to run to my house to get more blankets and pillows. There aren't enough for fifteen people here." Sam fallowed Puck and Finn out of my house.

"I remember," I whispered, once they left.

"My kisses? I'm so honored you remembered, Kurtie!"

"No, Britt, I remember him. And what he did to me," I said, my whole body shaking. Brittany pulled me closer, resting her head on my good shoulder.

"It's okay, Kurtie. He won't hurt you again. Puck will protect you. He's a ninja." I couldn't help by smile.

"I love you, Boo," I said, giving Brittany an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you, too, Baby."

"Are they always like that?" Wes asked Blaine. Blaine shrugged, when Artie answered, "Since they broke up, yeah."

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked spitting his drink all over the place.

"Kurtie and I dated last year," Brittany said, hugging me tighter.

"But isn't Kurt-?" Wes asked.

"Yeah," Mike answered, handing Blaine a napkin.

"Why did they date if Kurt -?" David asked.

"Who knows?" Mike answered. I laid my head on Brittany's shoulder, turning away from everyone else. The tears came so fast there was no way I was able to stop them. Brittany must have known I was crying, but she didn't say anything, she just rubbed my back in soothing circles.

After a while, the girls and I went to my room to have girl talk, and all the other boys stayed in the living room to play Call of Duty, which Finn brought with him. "Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'll be fine," I answered.

.-.-.-.-.

"I want to know everything," Mercedes demanded once I walked into my room.

"Everything about what?"

"That hottie from the Warblers spent the night last night. What do you think I want to know?"

"Nothing happened. Blaine was a complete gentlemen," I said, working my hardest to hide my disappointment.

"I still want to know everything." And everything is exactly what I told them.

"Wait a second. Let me get this straight. You slept in the same bed, and when you woke up the next morning, he was holding you. And you think nothing is happening?" Santana asked.

"Nothing happened. We didn't do anything. We just kind of woke up together."

"Sure," Quinn said, dragging out the word.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked, everyone piling on my bed.

"Kurtie, you can tell us anything," Brittany said, laying next to me.

"I couldn't find my phone this morning. My dad got rid of the land line a little while ago, so I used Blaine's phone. And, umm-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"My name in his contact list is, umm…" Before I could finish, Finn came downstairs.

"Since we didn't get to eat earlier, we ordered pizza," Finn said, going back upstairs. We followed, my stomach growling. My kitchen table and counters were covered in about twenty pizza boxes.

"Once my dad gets home, he'll pay my half back who ever go the pizza. I don't know where my wallet is," I said, taking a piece of the cheese pizza.

"Don't worry about it. I have it all covered," Wes said, working on his fifth piece.

"Wes, that's about a hundred bucks worth of pizza. We don't mind paying for what we eat," Artie said.

"Guys, it's no problem, really. I have the money." No matter how much any of us tried to pay Wes back, he wouldn't hear it.

With all the pizza they could eat, the boys settled back into playing their game. I settled back into my dads chair with a blanket and watched my friends, new and old, have fun. It was the most amazing feeling. I was loved. Every person in this room loved me for exactly how I am. That meant the world to me.

"I love you guys," I said to everyone. The boys paused their game.

"Kurt, we love you too," Sam said, punching me lightly in my good arm.

"I'm serious. Not everyone would kick someone ass for a friend. Especially someone who would go to juvy if they got into a fight," I said to Puck.

"No one messes with the Kurtasaurous," Puck said. Everyone went back to enjoying their pizza when Puck looked at Blaine, who answered with raising an eyebrow.

"We have no idea what is going on with you two," Sam said, "But, if you hurt Kurt.. I think you can finish that sentence."

"Nothing is going on between Kurt and I," Blaine said, turning slightly pink.

"Dude, we're not saying there is. We're just saying you better take good care of Kurt. We love him," Artie said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, David, Wes, and Blaine moved all of the furniture to the side of the room. They opened the couch bed for me, and covered my living room floor with blankets and pillows. Blaine helped me into the bathroom so I could change on my own. Changing my pants was easy, but I couldn't get my shirt off.

"Blaine? I need help," I said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Sure." Blaine was as gentle as the first time he helped. His fingers brushed against my stomach and chest. His touch sent chills up my spine. I held my breath, hoping it would help slow my heart, which felt like it was going to beat of out my chest.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're starting to turn purple," He laughed. I took a breath. Blaine was standing closer than I though, because the breath I took smelled exactly like I remembered him. He slowly brushed his hand over my hurt shoulder. It felt really nice.

Someone knocked on the door and said, "If you guys are done screwing, we would like to go to sleep."

"We're not screwing, Noah," I said, opening the door, "I needed help changing."

"Sounds the same to me," Puck grunted. Blaine kept rubbing my shoulder. I smiled at him, hoping that I was telling him how much this all means to me without really saying anything. The smile he gave me told me that I got the message across.

Once my shirt was on, Blaine put his arm around my shoulders and we walked into the living room together. He helped me onto the bed and he went to lay by the TV.

Once we were all comfortable, Rachel put in Beauty and the Beast. Each couple was cuddled together. Quinn and Sam, Rachel and Finn, Artie and Brittany, Tina and Mike, Santana and Puck. Mercedes laid next to my bed. She took my hand and squeezed. Wes, Blaine and David were mixed in with New Directions. I was so glad they were friends with each other. I fell asleep smiling. Life was good.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Blaine?" I whispered, I was so scared I could hear the panic in my own voice. I scanned the room, hoping to find his figure in the mass of people on my living room floor, but couldn't remember where he fell asleep.

"Huh?" asked the voice closest to the TV. The person was sleeping alone, so that was a good indication it was Blaine. "Kurt, are you okay?" Yes it was Blaine.

"I.. I… Um, I feel stupid for bothering you. I had a nightmare." Blaine stood up, slowly moving through the sea of our friends. Stumbling a bit as he made his way over, once he made it over, he sat on the side of my bed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, pushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"I was in a hall way, filled with lockers. It looked kind of like McKinley, but different, ya know? I turned the corner, and I felt like I was being followed. I couldn't turn around, so I just ran. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. It was horrible, Blaine," I said, tears were falling down my face, but I hardly noticed, "I turned into a dead end. I turned around, and Karofsky was running towards me." Blaine pulled me into a hug, making a 'shhh' sound. "Will you sleep with me?"

"Sure, move over." He replied without missing a beat. He pulled the covers back, and crawled under, pulling me another hug. I snuggled into him, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up every few hours. Each time I opened my eyes, Blaine woke too. "Did you have another nightmare?" He whispered. I shook my head no. I couldn't tell him that I was dreaming of him. I would wake up because I needed to see if it was real or not.

.-.-.-.-.-

"They are so cute together," I heard Brittany say, "I bet they shared sweet dolphin kisses all night. Damn… I really miss those. Sorry, Artie. You're kisses are amazing, too."

"Brittany, there were no sweet dolphin kisses, I promise," I croaked sitting up. I licked my lips, feeling them crack as I spoke. Blaine had his arms around my waist, so when I tried to sit up, it didn't work out that well. I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, it was almost painful. Instead, I lifted his arms from around me as softly as I could. When he didn't stir, I found myself smiling. "Did anyone make breakfast?"

"Quinn and Artie are making pancakes!" Brittany said, grabbing my hands an pulling me into the kitchen.

**A/N: I kind of lost my ability to write halfway through, so it took forever! I have some great ideas for the next few chapters. I will be switching from first person to third. It's so much easier to write in third. Reviews are lovely.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I changed this story from first person, to third. I'm in the process of converting this first four chapters to third now. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: This fan fiction is based of Dalton by CP Coulter. All the characters that are familiar are either hers or Ryan Murphy's.

Chapter 5

Blaine, Wes, David, and New Directions stayed the whole weekend at Kurt's house. New Directions told Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David story upon story of the fun antics of McKinley High.

"Well, let me tell you about the time Mr. Shue.." Mercedes laughed. She went on and on about something Kurt couldn't remember. Thankfully, they didn't say anything that would really embarrass Kurt.

"Tell us more about Dalton," Finn said, pulling Rachel into his lap. Kurt was excited for the change in conversation. It was really depressing listening to stories about a life that he can't remember.

"Oh boy, where do we start?" Wes said, punching Blaine playfully in the arm. Everyone laughed, including Blaine who look slightly taken back. Before Wes had the chance to start his story, the front door opened. Burt Hummel and a woman with short brown hair walked in. Neither seemed surprised to see the house filled with people.

"Boys," Burt said to Kurt and Finn, "Carol and I need to talk to you. Alone." Kurt and Finn followed Burt and the strange woman into the kitchen. "We," Burt said, motioning to Carol, "Have some really good news for you."

"Burt asked me to marry him!" the strange woman said, he voice gradually getting louder, "And I said 'yes!"'

"Dad, hold on a second," Kurt said, pulling his father into the hallway on the other side of the kitchen, away from the huge group of kids in the living room. "Who the hell is that?"

"Kurt, that's Carol. Finns mom? You introduced us!" Burt fumbled.

"Okay… Can you please at least wait a while? Let me get to know her before she's my step mom? Please?"

"Sure thing, Kido. You will always come first. Carol will understand." Burt kissed his sons head and went back into the kitchen, motioning for his son to follow. Carol and Finn had sat at the table while Burt and Kurt were gone. They joined them.

Once everyone was seated, Carol turned to Kurt, taking his hand. He didn't want to be rude, so he didn't pull his hand away. "Seeing as we're going to be a family, we have to take care of each other. Your safety comes first, Kurt. Your father and I have enough in our savings to send you to Dalton Academy if you want," Carol said, rubbing her thumb along Kurt's hand. "You can have all the time you need to decided. We'll enroll as soon as you make your decision."

"Mom, Burt, Kurt doesn't have to go to Dalton. We can protect him," Finn sputtered. He looked like he had just gotten punched in the face. He put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, protectively.

"I want to go to Dalton. You guys can't protect me all the time. I'll be alone for one reason or another, and he'll find me. I can't live like that, Finn. Blaine told me all about the Zero Tolerance Bullying Policy that Dalton has. The gates are guarded at all times, so I won't have to worry. I need to go there, Finn. You have to understand," Kurt pleaded. He felt like he was going to cry. But he couldn't. He needed to hold it in.

"But, Kurt-"

"No, Finn. I want to go to Dalton. I need to go to Dalton." No one spoke. Finn and Kurt kept eye contact. Both trying their hardest to get their point across without talking. Kurt allowed some tears to fall, hoping it would soften Finn. But, Finn couldn't bare the thought of losing the brother he _just _got.

There was no denying the fact that Kurt needed to be as far away from Karofsky as possible. Finn understood that.. He understood the pure terror that Kurt felt every time he walked into that school. He saw the fright in his eyes when he saw Karofsky at Breadstix. And, no matter how hard any of them tried, Kurt would get hurt again… That's when Finn said, "Okay. I won't try and make you stay. You need to do what's best for you, no matter how much I want you to stay, your needs come first. Just promise me one thing?"

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt so much better knowing he would be safe soon enough. "Sure, anything."

"Tell the others now. They need to know. And I can't be the one to tell them…"

"Okay," Kurt whispered. He didn't want to upset his friends when they were having such a great time… "Do you guys need to talk to talk to us about anything else?"

"Nope, go hang out with your friends," Carol said, smiling," We'll be upstairs." They parted ways, each feeling better and worse at the same time. They were gaining a family, but losing a member at the same time. But they were doing that needs to be done. This had to work.

"Hey guys," Kurt said to the room, everyone was split up into smaller groups, talking about whatever, "I have something to tell you. I'm-" Kurt was cut off by this phone ringing. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered any ways. "Hello?"

"_Are you alone? Answer with a 'yes' or 'no._'" Kurt felt his stomach drop. _Oh, no…_ He thought.

"No."

"_Go into another room. Now_."

"Hey, I have to take this .I'll be right back." Kurt went into the bathroom. He switched on the light and turned the facet on. "I'm alone," Kurt muttered, turning on the facet.

"_Good. If you tell anyone that you kissed me, __**I will kill you**__. I'm not kidding, Hummel. You will be dead if you say anything. I will find you_." The line cut off before Kurt could really even process what happened. The threat hung in the air. Kurt didn't remember being kissed- or did he? He remembered being upset about something. He remembered calling Blaine. He remembered being pulled from his car. But what happened that made him cry? He wouldn't kiss Karofsky, that was gross on so many levels. No… Karofsky kissed him. He was in the locker room. He remembered now.

Leaning against the light blue wallpaper, Kurt slowly slid down the wall. He cried. There was no possible way he could stay at McKinley now. No amount of protection would stand against a death threat. Hundreds of scenarios were running through his head. Everyone ended in Karofsky killing him or one of his friends. How was he supposed to tell them about the death threat with out telling that about the kiss?

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Someone asked, knocking on the door. Kurt couldn't hear whoever it was over his tears. "Kurt? I'm coming in." The door handle turned, but the door wouldn't open. Kurt had locked it. "Finn, is there a key for this door?" Blaine asked.

"Just use a penny. The lock sucks," Finn replied, throwing Blaine a coin. Blaine pinched the penny between his fingers and pushed it into the door knob. Turning it, the door opened easily. He looked around the room. He couldn't see Kurt. Did he leave? The facet was on and there was no way out of the room except the door, so Kurt had to be in there. The sink was by the door, the shower next to it. Around the corner was the toilet. When Blaine turned the corner, he saw Kurt curled into a ball on the floor.

"Kurt! What's wrong?" Blaine asked, pulling the boy into a hug. Kurt held him like he was his life line.

When Blaine hugged Kurt, he felt safe again. Blaine. He was Kurt's Savoir.

Silence filled the room. Neither spoke as Kurt tried to calm himself. Blaine rubbed Kurt back, rocking him slightly. Finally, when Kurt could breath again, Blaine spoke again. "What happened?"

"Karofsky," Kurt choked out, "He called me and said if I told anyone about- about why he beat me up."

"Why did he beat you up?"

"Can you close the door? I don't want anyone else to hear." Blaine obeyed, letting Kurt go for a second. When Blaine returned he sat with his back against the wall, and pulled Kurt over so he was sitting between Blaine legs, with his back against Blaine's chest. Kurt didn't say anything for a while. He was trying to think of the best way to phrase it. Then he realized there was no 'best' way to say what he had to.

"Kurt?"

"Umm. I didn't remember until he called me. It was something he said that made me put two and two together. I can't remember the specifics, but… I remember being in the boys locker room. We were yelling at each other, about something. I think it was about him bullying me, but I'm not sure. Then he… He… He kissed me Blaine. When he called, he said he would kill me if I told anyone… I know I shouldn't have told you, but I just can't… I can't keep that alone." Kurt was crying again. Blaine just held him, rocking him again. There was no sign that Kurt was going to stop, so Blaine let his thoughts wonder. What the hell was up with that Karofsky kid? Why was he doing this to Kurt? Blaine was pulled back to reality when he felt Kurt shift. Kurt turned around, shoving his face into Blaine's neck, and curling into the fetal position.

Blaine felt his heart break. This was awful. Kurt needed out of this. There was no way he would survive at McKinley. But, how was he supposed to say this to Kurt with out upsetting him more.

"Blaine? I have something else to tell you. It's good news, but I need to say it to everyone."

"Okay, just wait a while, okay?" Blaine said, softly rubbing Kurt's hurt shoulder. He felt Kurt relax into his hand. They both relaxed, their breathing synchronizing.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was ready to leave the bathroom. He checked his reflection in the mirror. Dark circles sat below his blotchy red eyes. There was no way to fix any of it with out going to the bathroom in his room, so he would just have to look like crap.

Again, everyone was sitting in groups, each composed of different people than before. "Guys, I still have something to say." Everyone stopped talking, and turned to Kurt. "Before I start, please don't interrupt. I have to say everything at one time. And, keep in mind, there is no way to change my mind about this. I'm transferring to Dalton Academy." Kurt paused a second to let this sink in, " I'm not sure how soon, but the sooner, the better. But, I'm leaving McKinley."

"But-" Mercedes started, but Kurt cut her off, "The phone call I just got only made my transfer the only option. Karofsky called. He threatened to kill me. I will not be safe at McKinley, no matter how hard anyone of you tries. I need to be as far away from that _monster _as possible. I know there is no way I can stay. Just, none of you forget, how much I love each and everyone of you. I have, do, and will forever. I'll be home as much as possible, I promise." Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana were crying, all holding hands. Puck, Mike, Same, Artie, Wes, and David looked extremely angry. Rachel was stunned silent, which was a first. Blaine, on the other hand, looked relieved.

"Okay," Mercedes said, walking towards Kurt. Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and Santana followed her towards Kurt. The all enveloped him in a hug. "We understand. You need to do what's best for you, babe."

"I going to kill him," Puck growled. Artie, Finn, Mike, Wes, and David all nodded. Sam shook his head, then said, "No. We're going to wait for him to make the first move. With Kurt at Dalton, we have control of the whole game board. There's no way in hell we can lose this."

"Sam, he just threatened our boy, and you expect us to sit around a _wait for him to make the first move_? You really are out of your mind!" Puck exclaimed.

"Sam is right. If you get into another fight, you're going to get kicked out. Then what will you do to help?" Mike said, "We'll wait it out. Let him think he's winning."

"He'll fall a lot farther," Artie said.

"You'd better take care of Kurt," Finn said, pointing to Wes, David, and Blaine.

"We will," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"We mean it, Prep School boys," Puck said, standing up, "You take care of Kurt."

"He's the world to us," Mercedes said, standing next to Puck. Santana nodded, standing as well.

"Don't get angry at them. I know they'll take good care of me," Kurt said, standing between New Directions and the Warblers. "We'll on the up side. Finn and I have more really good news to tell you."

"Can I tell them?" Finn asked, putting his arm around Kurt. Blaine felt his stomach flip. Finn had his arm around Kurt, and that loving look they were sharing was starting to freak him out. Were they going to announce they were dating? Wes and David glanced at Blaine. They saw the same look pass between Finn and Kurt. They quickly scanned the others faces. No one seemed surprised to see Finn and Kurt standing together like that. What in the world is going on?

"There is going to be a wedding!" Finn shouted.

"What?" Wes and David shouted in unison. No one heard them. New Directions were all running to Kurt and Finn, hugging and congratulating them. Blaine just sat there. He had no idea what to think, or how to react. He fell for Kurt the first time they spoke on the main staircase at Dalton, but Blaine had no idea what Kurt thought of him. What if Kurt was only messing with him? What if this was all just a game to him?

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, pulling away from his happy friends.

Blaine nodded, "Some kids from Dalton texted me. I'm acting prefect, so I have to go deal with that." Kurt's smile faltered.

"But… You said you'd be here all weekend."

"I'm sorry" was all Blaine said as he walked to the door. No one but Wes, David, and Kurt noticed the front door open and slam shut causing Kurt to jump. Every one else was still so excited about the wedding, that not even a door slamming could pop their happy bubble.

"If you, um… Don't feel comfortable with out Blaine here, we won't be angry of you go with him," Kurt said, there was so much pain in his voice. He tried to hide it, but Wes and David could tell.

"No, he'll be back," Wes said.

"We hope," David finished in a whisper. Then he added a little louder, "When is the wedding?"

"We're not sure. My dad said he didn't mind waiting until I knew Carol better. He doesn't want to marry someone his son doesn't know." That hit Wes and David like a brick wall. Carol and Burt were going to get married, _not _Finn and Kurt.

"So you aren't going to marry Finn?" David sputtered.

"Finn? And me? Married?" Kurt laughed, using his good arm to hold his stomach, "No, his mom is going to marry my dad! Why would you think-?" Kurt stopped. Was that why Blaine left? Did he think Kurt was going to marry Finn? Did Blaine-?

Kurt quickly pulled out his phone. He typed '_Are you able to come to Dad and Carols wedding_?' then sent it to Blaine.

Wes and David pulled out their phones as well, both sending the same message. _Kurt isn't going to marry Finn, It's their parents. Wait a bit before you come back. And think of a good reason for running to Dalton. Kurt isn't happy. - W&D_

Little did any of them know, Blaine's phone was turned off.

.-.-.-.-.

_Why would two teenage boys want to get married so fast? Even if they were in love? Kurt hardly remembers anything, and he never mentioned that he and Finn were together…._Blaine thought, trying his hardest not to cry. If he were watching this from the outside, he would have laughed at himself. He would never have thought that he would fall in love this fast…

He picked up his phone to call Reed, but he remembered that he turned his phone off. Were any of the Warblers even still on campus? They probably all went home. Or, should he say, they probably all went on some adventure with the twins. His parents were out of town on a business trip so he couldn't go home. Arguing back and forth with himself, Blaine finally turned his phone back on. He had to call Reed, he was the most likely to stay at Dalton for the weekend, and he really didn't want to be alone.

"_Hello_?" Reed picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Reed, it's Blaine-"

"_I know_."

"Anyways. Please tell me you stayed at Dalton this weekend?" Blaine pleaded.

"_Yeah. You, Wes, and David were the only Windsor's who left this weekend_."

"Okay. Good. I'll be there in an hour."

"_Blaine, what's going on_? _None of us have seen you since Wednesday night. Then Wes and David disappeared yesterday. No phone calls or anything. What the hell is going on?_"

"I'll explain everything when I get back, okay?"

"_Fine. But this had better be good…_" The second the line disconnected, Reed received another call.

"Hello?"

"_Reed! You're still on campus, right_?" Wes' frantic voice asked.

"Yes, I just got off the phone with Blaine, he asked the same thing-"

"_Good, that means he is going back to Dalton_!" David interrupted, "_Long story short, Blaine thinks the guy he likes is getting married." Reed sharply sucked in a breath, "Kurt is not getting married. His parents are. Blaine is ignoring his messages. We've been trying to tell him this for the past hour, but he hasn't answered. Tell his as soon as he gets there_."

"I will."

"_Bye_," Wes and David chorused.

"Bye."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaine arrived at Dalton Academy in forty five minutes. He parked in the Windsor lot and ran as fast as he could up to Reed van Kamp's dorm. There were a few boys in the entry hall, all of them jumped at the sight of the acting prefect running through the corridors. He reached Reed's room and knocked loudly,

"Come in, Blaine," Reed said as he answered the door.

Once they were inside, Blaine began to fill Reed in. "This guy, Kurt, he's the one I went to dinner with right after we sang Teenage Dream. This bully beat him up Thursday, so I've been helping him since. He's-"

"Stop," Reed interrupted, "I talked to Wes and David. They told me that Kurt and Finn's _parents _are getting married, _not _Finn and Kurt." Blaine looked at Reed skeptically. "Check your phone if you don't believe me." Blaine pulled out his phone and turned it on. Thirty five unread messages. Almost all of them were from Wes and David. Only five were from Kurt. The first one said asked if he was going to Burt and Carols wedding. The other four were asking if he was alright and if he made it safely to school. So, Reed, Wes, and David were right. Kurt and Finn weren't getting married.

"Was that Blaine Freaking Anderson's voice we heard?" Ethan and Evan Brightman asked together. They didn't knock on the door. They just walked right in like they owned the place… How typical…

"Ahhh, Blainiekins! How are you doing this lovely day?" Evan asked, sitting next to Blaine on Reed's bed and placing an arm around his shoulder. Ethan mirrored his twin, but on the other side of Blaine.

"Eh, not to good," Blaine answered, truthfully, "I've been in Lima helping a.. uh… Friend."

"So this 'friend,' does he bat for your team?" Ethan asked, grinning.

"Yes," Reed answered for Blaine.

"Are we the only one's who haven't met Kurt?" Ethan and Evan shouted together.

"I haven't met him yet," Reed said.

"Then how do you know he's gay?"

"Blaine thought he was going to marry his guy, Finn. But it's their parents. Hopefully, no woman would be dumb enough to name her daughter Finn.. Though, I must say, it's a bad choice for a boy as well…" Reed muttered. The room irrupted with laughter. Blaine was so happy now that he knew Kurt wasn't getting married.

"Kurt is coming to Dalton," Blaine said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll be heading back to Lima soon."

"We're coming," Ethan, Evan, and Reed chorused.

"Let me.. Check if it's alright first. Kurt just got out of the hospital Friday, so he's still a bit fragile."

"_Hospital_!" Reed squeaked, "The bully beat him up that badly?" Blaine nodded, not really sure what to say.

"It's a long story. If you're allowed to come, I'll fill you in on the way." Blaine pressed the number two on his phone, it dialed Kurts number for him.

"_Hello_?" Kurt's voice asked, as Blaine walked into Reed's bathroom. He turned the facet on.

"Kurt? It's Blaine."

"_I know._"

"The problem at Dalton was a false alarm. I'll be heading back to your house in a second. Would you mind if I bring some friends along? Only three, possibly four?"

"_Umm, sure, I don't see why not. So who will you bring_?"

"Ethan, Evan, and Reed. Possibly Dwight if he's here. Is it okay?"

"_I already said it was okay, Blaine_."

"Okay, can I talk to Wes and David real quick?"

"_Sure,_" Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear, then shouted "_Wes! David! Blaine wants to talk to you!_" Kurt handed the phone off to them.

"_Blaine?_"

"Yeah, it's me. Ethan, Evan, and Reed want to come to Lima with me. Possibly Dwight. Reed will be fine, but we'll have to keep an eye out for the others. Are you up for the task?"

"_Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Dwight and the twins_?" David asked. Blaine could just picture how pale David and Wes were.

"They want to come. And it will make life easier if Kurt knows some people before he moves," Blaine said, running his hands threw his hair.

"_Blaine, Kurt knows the three of us. Don't put him through the torture of meeting them BEFORE he is even enrolled at Dalton,_" Wes said.

"They said they're coming no matter what… They're all just pile in one of their cars and follow me."

"_Okay, whatever. We'll watch Reed and Dwight. You get the twins,_" David laughed.

"Whatever. Put Kurt back on."

"_Hello_?"

"Kurt, are you sure it's okay to bring my friends? They're kind of crazy."

"_Blaine, it's okay. They must be really crazy because David and Wes are safe-proofing my house… Who the hell are you bringing? A child_?" Kurt joked.

"You have no idea. Are you sure it's-"

"_Blaine if you ask one more time if it's okay, I'm going to have to hit you._"

"Okay, okay. We'll be there soon. Bye."

"_Bye, Blaine_," Kurt said, hanging up the phone. Blaine turned off the facet and went back into Reed's room.

"Alright, find Dwight. We're going to Lima!"

.-.-.-.-.

"Remember don't scare them. Kurt's friends are very protective of his. And they won't allow him to come to Dalton if they see how truly crazy we are… Kurt can't go back to McKinley, so this is really important. He was just released from the hospital on Friday, so he's really fragile. Please be on your best behavior?" Blaine lectured, hoping, praying, that his friends would take this seriously.

"I promise, Blaine. We'll as much as I can," Read said, smiling from the passenger seat. He had phone in his hand, holding it up because Dwight was on speaker phone from the car behind them.

"Ethan? Evan? Behave. Please?" Blaine begged. Neither answered. They both looked Blaine in the eyes through the rearview mirror. Blaine knew a lost cause when he saw one. He sighed, the said, "Dwight? Please don't try to exorcise any of them. Or his house. Or the cat. Just, don't do anything that Van Helsing would do. Please?"

"_Sure thing, Blaine. If I feel the need to, I'll just leave_," Dwight's voice said from Reed's phone. Blaine sighed in relief. That was one less thing they had to worry about. Wes, David, and Reed would just have to help with the twins. There was no way they were going to behave… _Hopefully this works out… I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this… _Blaine thought. His head started to fill with quite a few different scenarios, all ending in the twins hurting someone or breaking something.. He missed what Reed and the twins were talking about.

"Logan didn't even care," Reed was saying. The mention of Blaine's exboyfriend's name brought him to the present.

"What?" Blaine wondered, taking his eyes off of the road to look at Reed.

"Logan. He didn't even care when Harvey and Mendel put him in the back of the risers at rehearsal on Friday. I don't understand why he even bothers anymore. He hasn't sung in over a year. He just lip-sync," Reed summarized.

"Who cares? He hasn't bothered anyone for over a year, so we shouldn't really complain," Evan said, his phone was only a few inches away from his face. His fingers moving quickly across the qwerty keyboard. Ethan was seated next to him, his phone held the same way, typing just as fast.

"Who are you two texting? You haven't set you phone down since last weekend," Reed wondered.

"We're texting-" Ethan started.

"Our girlfriend," Evan finished.

"Girl_friend_? Singular? You two _share_ a girlfriend?" Blaine asked, gawking.

"Duh," Ethan and Evan said together, like it was nothing.

"Who is it?" Reed asked, wondering what girl in her right mind would date _both_ twins.

"Her name is Ashley. It was her idea to date both of us. We were okay with her picking one. She has friends that seemed interested," Ethan said.

"But, she wouldn't have it. She said it was either she dated both of us, or neither. We were more than happy to accept," Evan stated, grinning.

"Even if she wanted to choose, I don't think she could," Ethan added. Blaine and Reed just nodded. Both were picturing how crazy this girl must be. Blaine was so distracted that he almost missed the exit for Lima. The roads through Lima were familiar to him now. The anxieties about his crazy friends were coming back, but doubled. Pretending to forget where Kurt lived seemed like a wonderful idea, until he remembered how stubborn his friends were. They would insist that Blaine would call Kurt and get directions. Also, the thought of lying to Kurt, again, sounded worse. He'd just have to be on alert. _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_ He thought, silently laughing to himself. Oh, how a Harry Potter reference could make him feel so much better.

Blaine and Dwight parked a few houses away. Almost everyone brought their own cars, so the Hummel's driveway was filled, as was the street outside. Even Burt had to park three houses away. Dwight seemed really uncomfortable, there wasn't any doubt in in any of their minds that he would step one foot into Kurt's house, and then leave.

Leading them to the house, Blaine stopped on the front porch. "Remember, Best. Behavior." Reed and Dwight nodded, Ethan and Evan grinned. That was not a good sign…. Sighing, Blaine knocked on the door. After only a few seconds, Finn opened the door.

"Welcome back, man. Come in, guys," Finn smiled, stepping aside. "I'm glad you finally came back. Kurt's been really upset since you left," Finn added to Blaine once the others were inside. Everyone from New Directions and Wes and David were still there. Everyone was spread out throughout the house. Kurt was the only one by himself. He was laying down on the couch bed, his eyes closed, but he wasn't really asleep. Blaine sat on the bed, and took Kurt's hand.

"I'm back," Blaine whispered. Kurt opened his eyes, but he didn't say anything, he just smiled. "Everyone, this is Reed van Kamp-"

"THE Reed van Kamp?" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine cleared his throat and continued, "Dwight Houston, and Ethan and Evan Brightman. They all go to Dalton with Wes, David, and I." He then turned to those he just introduced, "Guys this is Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and-"

"Kurt Hummel," Reed finished. "I love your outfit!"

"Yours is pretty amazing as well," Kurt said, blushing slightly. The two fashionistas started talking, they left for the kitchen so not to bother anyone.

"Ethan. Evan. I know Blaine already told you, but you guys need to behave. Kurt and Blaine mean a lot to each other," Wes warned, David at his side, nodding in agreement.

"Our darlings, Wes and David, we are _always _on our best behavior," They said together, smirking evilly. Before Wes or David has the chance to reply, Ethan and Evan went to talk to Mike, Puck, and Sam.

Blaine looked around. The new additions seemed to be getting along fairly well. Even Dwight was talking with Finn and Artie. He sat back in the bed, his feet dangling by the arm, his back against the back of the couch, and his eyes glued to the twins. Out of his periphery vision, he saw Kurt and Reed slip downstairs to Kurt's room. Jealously flooded though him. He had to remind himself that Kurt and Reed were a lot alike. They were probably just going through Kurt's closet.

"Can we play apples?" Brittany asked. Every head in the room turned to her. A question mark on each.

"I think she means Apples to Apples?" Quinn offered.

"Yeah! That one!" Brittany giggled. Her smile was so innocent, that no one could say 'no,' even if they wanted to.

"I'll get Kurt and Reed," Blaine offered. He made eye contact with Wes and David. They understood immediately that it meant to watch Ethan and Evan.

"Kurt? Reed?" Blaine shouted down the steps, "We're going to play Apples to Apples. Do you two want to play?" Silence. On his way down the steps, the could heard the two boys talking. Cloths. What else? They were so engrossed in their conversation, that neither saw or heard Blaine walk into the room. Blaine stood there for a moment, watching them. "Do you want to play Apples to Apples? The cloths will be here for the rest of the day."

The two jumped and squealed like little girls. "Sorry," Blaine said, "I called down the steps."

"S'okay," Reed breathed.

"Sure, we'll play," Kurt answered for the two of them. They set the pants they were holding on the bed. "I think I found another best friend," Kurt whispered to Blaine as they walked up the stairs.

"I knew you two would get along. But promise one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't forget about me?"

Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's hand, "I could never."

.-.-.-.

"The green card is 'sick,'" Artie said, flipping his green card. The rest looked at their cards, putting a red one on top of the green one. Artie picked them up, read them out loud, then picked the winner. "Dr. Kevorkian is really sick."

"YES! I win!" Evan shouted. "I finally reached 20 green cards!" There were many sighs.

"Ummm, no. I win. I've had 22 cards for the past ten minutes," Ethan corrected. He counted off his cards to prove it.

"You were supposed to stop at 20 cards, Ethan," Mike said, frowning.

"But it's more fun if we play this way!"

"For you. I thought I would win for sure…" Puck muttered.

"I had 19.." Sam sighed.

"Damn.. We were all so close," Santana growled.

"Well, that's Ethan and Evan for you.. They always win," Reed sighed.

"WITCHCRAFT!" Dwight shouted, slamming his cards on the table. "Finally, I figured out your secret!"

"Witchcraft? White boy, you crazy," Mercedes said.

"I'm serious!" Dwight whined.

"Dwight-" Blaine warned.

"Fine.. Sorry, Blaine."

"Anyone up for cranium? Boys verses girls?" Finn asked, smiling. Kurt and Reed coughed. "Kurt and Reed can play for the girls." Finn rolled his eyes. Everyone else laughed. Kurt sat between Reed and Blaine. Mercedes on Reeds other side. He smiled taking Blaine's hand under the table. This was the life. He was surrounded by people who loved him. Nothing could make this better.

"Mind if we join?" Burt asked as he and Carol walked into the living room. Correction. Now nothing could be better.

A/N: My longest chapter ever. Reviews are amazing.:D


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has to be my favorite so far. The Tweedles are my favorite characters at Dalton. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter Six

"Who cares, Ethan?"

"He's going to flip. He will kill us, Evan!"

"Again.. Who cares?"

"I love the way you think," Ethan said, grinning.

"Besides, the list of pranks we have set up are all common occurrences in every house hold. A flower bag leaning against the cupboard door, the lid not being completely on the jug of milk, the text bombing, the iPod's volume turned up the whole way. You know, the stupid stuff," Evan said, listing each prank off on his fingers.

"Okay, but we have to do our favorite 'stupid prank,'" Ethan said, putting his fingertips together, bringing them up to rest on the tip of his nose. They grinned at each other, knowing the exact prank.

Blaine had gone to the bathroom. Wes and David didn't have the 'skills' to keep up with the twins. Before anyone knew what happened, the twins slipped away. They snuck into the hall way and found an extremely small storage room. The room was filled with stacks of boxes. There was a space between a few boxes and the back wall. They squeezed easily into the spot. Ethan was in the corner; Evan was closest to the opening. Both of their feet were flat on the boxes, their lower backs arched, and their knees by their necks. Most people would find this really uncomfortable, but not the twins. Hiding was their specialty. No matter how uncomfortable being cramped up was, pulling off the prank was worth it.

"Blaine is going to be so mad!" Ethan yawned, cheerfully. None of the Dalton boys had gotten much sleep since Blaine left, without warning, to save his damsel in distress. But, if the damsel was going to make it at Dalton, then he'd better get used to these pranks. Nothing was going to stop the twins from causing mischief. Even if Kurt wasn't in Windsor, the twins would still try their hardest to prank him No one at Dalton was safe. Students and teachers alike. And that is how Ethan and Evan Brightman liked it.

"Now... How to pull this off without getting caught," Evan said running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, if we get caught it doesn't really matter. But… I would like to see our twenty first birthday."

"Now who is freaking out?" Ethan said, raising one of his blonde eyebrows.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, we won't get caught! And if we do, it won't be that bad. I was just merely saying that I would prefer not to. Besides," Evan said, cracking his knuckles, "Blaine has no power here."

"Only in Warblerland. We just have to have Kurt follow Blaine down the hole."

"Alice will surely follow. The White Rabbit is too curious a creature for him not to." The rest of the conversation was silent. Ethan and Evan just stared at each other. They knew what they had to do.

One word broke the silence. Ethan's face split into a Cheshire grin. "Dinner." Evan was shocked.

"My dear Tweedle Dum," Evan said, setting his hand on his brother's knee, "How are we going to set the prank up if everyone is sitting in the kitchen?"

"My dear Tweedle Dee," Ethan said, staring right into Evans eyes, "The trick is, we go out to dinner. Breadstix." Ethan paused as Evan caught on, then they both said together, "One of us will forget out phone. We'll run back into the house. That is when we'll set it up. Bingo." Every word was the same. They are the true defination of being one in the same. Nothing belonged to just one of them. They never wanted to be apart for anything. As children, they had their own language, which quickly turned into just staring at each other. They both shared the same thoughts.

Dinner at the Brightman's were always a fun time. Ethan and Evan would practice their 'language,' as well as how hard they could push their families buttons. Their older sister seemed to pick up on the language, and would sometime join in on the fun.

"Ethan? Evan? Are you two in here?" Finn's voice called into the room, pulling them back from their own little world. "Well, they're not in here."

Ethan and Evan breathed a sigh of relief. It was really lucky that Finn checked this room "No, Finn, you have to search for them," David sighed, pushing the door open again, "They could be hiding in there for all we know!"

'Damn…' Both twins thought at the same time. They heard the other two walk into the room. "We Surrender!" Ethan and Evan shouted together, jumping out from behind the boxes.

"See?" David said, gesturing to the twins.

"You two are strange.." Finn muttered, placing his hand on the back of his head.

"You have no idea," David scowled. That made equally evil Cheshire grins form on the twins faces.

"Why were you hiding in the storage room?" Finn asked, clearly confused.

"That, sir, is the Billion-" Ethan began.

"-Dollar question, isn't it?" Evan finished, turning his head to the left side slightly. Ethan followed his brothers movements with out even seeing him do it. David put his face into his head. The twins tried to sneak past him, but David saw.

"Don't think so," he said, pulling Ethan and Evan back into the room. "Now, tell us why you were hiding in here."

"Our dear Hatter, surely you don't think it's that easy?" Evan grinned.

"Hatter?" David asked, "On second thought, don't answer that." He paused, stroking his chin. "You know, Blaine told us you have a girlfriend. And I'm more than positive we could call her-"

"She's dating us," Ethan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Finn did a double take.

"Do you really think she'll help you?" Evan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They have a point…" Finn muttered. He would have been pissed if Rachel or Quinn helped David if Finn was the one getting yelled at.

"Fine!" David exclaimed, "Just, please, don't do anything else." He left the room, pulling Ethan and Evan behind him. Finn followed silently.

When they entered the living room, Kurt was the only one still in there. He was resting on the couch, an arm rested over his eyes, blocking out the sun. "We found them," David said. He waited until Kurt showed a sign that he was awake, before he yelled, "We found them!" Blaine appeared out of no where, everyone else entered the room a few minutes later. Blaine pushed the twins into the kitchen and was probably yelling at them.

"Okay, so.. Why were we looking for them in the first place?" Santana whined, sitting in the chair, her legs draped over the arm.

"They're crazy!" Reed answered, trying to make it into a joke.

"They must be if Blaine freaked out like that," Puck said, pulling Santana up, taking her seat, and pulling her into his lap. "I mean, we don't know him that well, but he seems pretty calm."

Blaine and the twins returned to the room. Blaine looked really angry. The twins, on the other hand, seemed quite happy. Santana and Puck repeated the question to Blaine, seeing as no one was going to answer.

"Fine…" He muttered, running a hand over his hair. Every curl was still in place. "Okay… How can I put this?" Blaine paused. "Have any of you seen or read Harry Potter?" Looking around, the whole room nodded. The Dalton boys were laughing, they knew where Blaine was going with this. "Meet the real life Weasley Twins."

"You can't be serious?" Quinn asked, shaking her head slightly.

"He is. I could tell you stories that would make you rethink that statement," Wes sighed.

"So, watching our backs is a good idea?" Sam asked.

"Most definitely," Dwight said. "They are demons."

"Dwight thinks he's a Winchester brother," Reed muttered at little louder than he wanted.

"Well, Reed is a klutz!" Dwight whined.

"Enough!" Blaine said, then added under his breath, "Now our secrets are out…"

"I'm a gay diva," Kurt said smiling.

"I'm dumb," Brittany said, helping Kurt sit up so she could put his head in her lap.

"I'm a slut," Puck and Santana said together. They smiled weakly at each other.

"I'm a stupid jock," Finn offered.

"I'm a selfish diva," Rachel said, smiling.

"Understatement of the century," Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana chorused.

"I'm obsessed with being Asian," Mike said, taking Tina's hand.

"I'm a goth," Tina said.

"I'm not really blonde," Sam said, making Kurt smile, "and I can't make jokes." Everyone snorted.

"I'm in a wheelchair," Artie said.

"I was in love with a gay kid," Mercedes said, taking Kurt hand and kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, and I'm a diva as well."

"I got knocked up by my boyfriend's best friend," Quinn muttered.

"We all have issues, Blaine," Kurt said, looking the boy right in the eyes.

"See, Blaine?" Evan said, grinning.

"No one is perfect. They still like us, no matter how strange we are," Ethan replied.

"I wouldn't go that far," Mercedes said. "We just met you all. We just met Blaine, too. We don't know how strange you are, or what you're really like."

"But we want to," Kurt said quickly when he noticed the sad expressions on his new friends' faces. "That is why I, um… We…don't care about any of your flaws. It's what being a good friend is about."

"Mission accomplished," the twins chorused.

"What?" Blaine all but shouted. "What in the world does that mean?"

"You acted like Kurt-" Ethan said.

"-And all of his friends," Evan added.

"-Are perfect," Ethan finished, shaking his head.

"But they're just as flawed as we are," Evan said, shaking his head as well.

"So, what you're saying is that you wanted all of us to say what our flaws are? That's low guys. It could really hurt someone to say that stuff out loud," Wes said, glaring at the twins.

"You didn't spill anything!" Santana shouted, pointing at Wes. "You didn't either!" She added, pointing to David.

"Still," Rachel said, "They made us see what is wrong. We can try and fix it."

"Bullshit," Puck said, "There is no way for Artie to fix his legs." He turned to Artie and added, "Sorry, man."

"S'all good," Artie smiled.

"There is no way in hell that Rachel can stop being selfish," Quinn muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's really mean, Quinn," Rachel said, tears filling her eyes.

"Shut up, Berry," Santana snapped, winking at Quinn.

The conversation had moved from the twins to Rachel, so they thought it was the perfect time to sneak out of the room again. Until Blaine spotted them that is.

"Hold it," Blaine shouted. The twins stopped, wincing at the volume of Blaine's voice. They slowly turned around. They both had innocent smiles on their faces.

"So, how about we go to dinner at Breadstix?" they said together. There were countless 'Oh my God! I love Breadstix!' coming from the girls. The boys all had goofy grins on their faces.

"I don't have the money…" Mercedes said. "I bought this shirt the other day with all of my allowance."

"Silly flower!" Ethan and Evan said laughing, earning a strange look from Mercedes. "We have this covered."

"I don't have any money either," Finn said, Kurt nodded.

"Really, people?" Wes said, shaking his head. "Do you really think Ethan and Evan would let any of us pay?"

"Wes, none of them know that," Blaine said, laughing, "That's why we're going out, so they will know."

"I dunno," Kurt sighed, "I don't feel very well."

"Come on, Kurt," Finn and Santana whined.

"We're just going to sit there and talk," Sam said. Everyone was already putting their shoes and coats on.

"I think I have a good reason for not wanting to go. Remember last time?" Kurt snapped.

"He is at his house," Puck said, grinning. "I made a few phone calls."

"Which roughly translates to: 'I had sex with one of the neighbors and I called in a favor,'" Tina said, holding her side she was laughing so hard.

"Damn straight," Puck said, laughing too.

"So, it's settled. We're going to Breadstix, and the twins are paying!" Wes said, fist pumping.

The group finished putting their shoes and coats on. When Blaine finished, Kurt asked, "Blaine?" He looked up, staring into Kurt's eyes. The question for help hung in the air. Kurt was too embarrassed to ask for help. Blaine nodded, and then smiled. He found Kurt's white Chuck Taylors, and helped his put them on.

"I'm sorry," Kurt muttered, looking down, "I just can't bend over to put them on."

"I don't mind," Blaine said, grinning. He didn't need to ask if Kurt needed help with his coat, he just grabbed it and assisted. The two were the last ones out of the house. Kurt reached behind the door to lock it. Right as he was about to shut it, the twins stopped him.

"We forgot our wallets," Ethan said.

"You guys head to the restaurant," Evan said, right after this twin finished.

"We'll drive over ourselves," they chorused.

Blaine looked between the two. What were they plotting? After a long moment, Blaine nodded to Kurt. "Okay, but hurry up," Kurt said.

"Will do!" they said, grinning. They slipped into the house, grinning like mad men.

.-.-.-.-

Blaine drove Kurt home, Ethan, Evan, and Reed in the back seat. "We're going to grab our stuff, and then we have to go. We have school in the morning," Blaine explained, taking his eyes off of the road to look at his friend.

"I understand," Kurt said, nodding. He didn't want Blaine to leave, but Blaine had already missed too much school for him.

Blaine pulled in front of the Hummel house, Wes and Dwight parked behind them. The group went inside to get their stuff. "Thanks for having us, Kurt," Reed said, hugging him, as did Wes and David.. Ethan and Evan grinned and nodded, and Dwight stood in the door way awkwardly. Blaine hugged Kurt the longest.

"You'll be fine tomorrow," he whispered in the countertenor's ear. "I'm only a call away, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't," Kurt replied, hugging Blaine back.

Kurt stood by the window, watching them drive away, as New Directions pulled in.

.-.-.-.

"So what do you guys think of Kurt?" Blaine asked on the drive back to school.

"He seems to be falling into Warblerland, doesn't he?" Ethan asked his twin, who was sitting next to him in the back.

"Yes, Alice is going to fit in nicely in Warblerland," Evan replied.

"Reed?" Blaine asked, trying to ignore the twins rambling.

"Yes! Possibly my new best friend!" Reed squealed from the passenger seat.

"Funny. That's what he said about you," Blaine sighed, happy that Kurt met someone who is so much like him.

"I'm glad." Reed fell asleep a few minutes later. Ethan and Evan shifted so they had their backs together, their feet on the doors. An iPod between them each had an earbud in the ear facing the front of the car and their phone to their face. All of a sudden, they gasped and started singing some strange song Blaine had never heard before.

"Quiet! Reed is sleeping!" Blaine snapped, looking over at the small boy curled up in the passenger seat. The twins grinned sheepishly, and then turned back to their phones. "You should invite Ashley to Dalton sometime this week," Blaine said, trying not to fall asleep. They had spent hours at Breadstix, trying to get to know each other. Then, what Blaine had said hit him.

"We will!" They chorused. Identical Cheshire grins appearing on their faces with Blaine mentally slapping himself. At least it's before Kurt transfers to Dalton. We can prepare if she is as bad as I fear. Blaine thought.

.-.-.-.-.

"Good night, Kurtie," Brittany said, hugging Kurt lightly. She was the last one to leave. His friends from McKinley wanted to give Kurt time alone with the Dalton boys before they came back.

She had offered to stay the night with him, but he didn't know if he could handle Brittany for the rest of the night. She was so excited that Kurt had another dolphin to talk to, that she was almost bouncing off of the walls. It took almost an hour to get her to leave. If it wasn't for her curfew, she would have stayed without permission.

"Good night, Britt-baby," Kurt said, kissing her cheek before she left. Once the door shut, Kurt's phone went off.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said into the phone. He didn't even need to read the name. Blaine had his own ringtone. Wait, what? He remembered something on his own! He set Blaine's ringtone to Teenage Dream the night they met. Blaine hasn't called since that night. Before he realized what he said, he told Blaine this.

"That's great, Kurt!" Blaine said. Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine voice. They talked for hours about everything, and nothing at the same time.

Kurt yawned. "You should sleep," Blaine said. "It's almost midnight and we both have to go to school tomorrow."

"Can I ask you one last thing?" Kurt shyly asked.

"Mhm."

"Can you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?"

"Is it weird that I was going to ask the same thing?" Blaine laughed. "Good night, Kurt." There was a rustling sound on the other end of the phone; Blaine must have been lying down.

"G'night," Kurt answered, also lying down. He listened to the breathing on the other side of the phone. It was slow and steady. It was extremely comforting, so comforting, in fact, that Kurt was asleep in minutes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kurt?" Burt called from downstairs, "it's time for you to get up!" The covers shifted slightly as Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes. The room was extremely bright this morning. At first, the boy thought he was late for school. But the clock on the night stand said it was six thirty. Right on time.

Kurt went through this morning routine. He showered, looked for an outfit, then starting his moisturizing. It was confusing at first, but once he figured out which bottle to use first, it all came back to him. Like riding a bike. Kurt thought.

He made his way downstairs to see his dad sitting at the kitchen table. Burt had a cup of coffee in his hands. The morning paper on the table. It looked like he had just finished reading it.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said, sitting down opposite of his father. "I made up my mind to go to Dalton. I want to go. My friends agree. They said that having me at McKinley was too much of a risk." Burt nodded, agreeing. "Blaine said he was coming over again after school today. If I ask, he can probably bring the transfer papers."

"Okay, I can see if one of the guys can cover me for the afternoon shift. I'll have to be here, you know," Burt said, taking a drink of his coffee. Kurt, nodded, smiling.

Kurt helped himself to a cup of coffee. The cupboard above the coffee pot had the sugar, so as Kurt reached for the handle, he noticed the bag of flower was right on the edge. It swayed a bit when the door opened, but Kurt caught it. That was close, he thought.

Next he stopped at the refrigerator, getting out the cream. He added insane amounts of sugar and cream to his coffee. Burt made a face. He liked his black.

"I checked in the paper to see if they made an arrest," Burt said, motioning to the table. "Nothing yet. I wonder what they're waiting for?"

"I wouldn't doubt if they didn't have any evidence, other than my testimony," Kurt sighed. Karofsky was going to be at school. There was no doubt in his mind.

"I have to go to work," Burt said, "I'll drive you to school."

"It's okay, Dad," Kurt said, shaking his head, "Mercedes' dad is going to pick me up." Burt nodded. That was one last trip he needed to make. "What about after school?"

"Mercedes dad will get us again," Kurt said. Another trip he didn't need to make. Nice.

"Okay, well call the shop when Blaine gets here," Burt said, putting his jacket on. Kurt nodded. Burt left, giving his son a hug.

'I talked to my dad. Could you possibly pick up the transfer papers and bring them with you tonight? ~K' Kurt sent to Blaine.

Blaine's reply was instantaneous. 'Sure thing. Have a good day at school. ~B' Kurt smiled at the text before putting the phone into his jacket pocket.

I have this feeling I will need a change of clothes, Kurt thought, putting a set of clean clothes in his bag. He grabbed his messenger bag, and stood by the window waiting for Mercedes and her dad. He felt his jacket pocket vibrate.

It was a text message from Wes. 'Good luck today~ W' Dwight, Reed, David, Ethan, and Evan all sent similar messages. He was typing a reply when he heard a car horn. Mr. Jones's car was parked in the drive way.

When he opened the back door of the car, he saw Mercedes moving to the back as well.

"How're you feeling today, boy?" She asked, taking his hand.

"Like crap… When I looked in the mirror this morning, I realized how bad it really is. It's awful," Kurt answered, squeezing her hand. "My whole right side is completely black, a really nasty shade of black. I'm surprised that Blaine didn't throw up everywhere when he saw them…"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. Is there anything I can do?" Mercedes asked. Kurt shook his head. "Do you want us to come over after school today?"

"Blaine is coming in again," Kurt explained, "He's bringing the transfer papers with him, so my dad, Blaine, and I are going to work on that tonight. If we get done early, I would love to have you guys come over." Mercedes smiled, a little sadly. Kurt was going to ask what was wrong, but Mr. Jones interrupted him.

"Kurt, are you sure you want to go to school today?" he asked, looking at the two from the review mirror. "Your teachers will understand if you don't go."

"I have to go, Mr. Jones. I promised my dad. Besides, the rest of New Directions agreed to stay with me until I transfer."

.-.-.-.-.

"Kurt Hummel? The principal would like to see you," Kurt's homeroom teacher said as a girl handed him a pink slip.

Kurt sighed, taking his bag and putting it on his left shoulder. It felt weird. He always had it on his right side. Taking the pass, he went out into the hallway. He thought about whose homeroom was closest to his.

"Porcelain!" Sue Sylvester said called once Kurt stepped around the corner. "I'll walk with you to the office." He nodded. No one said 'no' to Sue Sylvester. Enough was said about the Cheerios Coach for Kurt to know this wasn't normal. Why was the Coach being so nice?

They walked in silence. Rounding the corner to Figgan's office, Dave Karofsky walked out of the bathroom. His eyes locked with Kurt's. He took a step towards the two, his teeth clenched and his knuckles white. Kurt froze. Oh, no. It's happening again. Kurt thought.

"Back off, Caveman," Sue said, shoving him into a locker. "It's only your daddy's influence that I prolonging your admittance to juvy." Dave paled and quickly walked back into the bathroom. "You okay, Porcelain?"

"T-Thank you," Kurt whispered, clutching his chest.

"Anything for you Porcelain," Sue said, placing a hand on his back, steering him towards the office door.

.-.-.-.

"I want to be Porcelain's shadow between classes," Sue said to Figgins, Will Shuster, and Kurt. "Just walking here the baboon almost attacked him!"

"Sounds good to me," Mr. Shuster said.

"Listen here Keibler Elf- Wait what did you say?" Sue asked, her expression turning from anger to shock.

"I think it's wonderful that you're willing to help Kurt out."

"So do I," Figgins said, smiling. "It's so nice to see you two working together for once. And, Sue, you're willing to help a student."

"Don't get used to it. This is a onetime thing. Only for Porcelain," Sue said, pointing to Kurt where he was sitting.

"Can I say something?" Kurt asked, raising his pointer finger. "If I may, don't you think it may be a bit much to walk with a teacher? A female teacher at that." Sue looked pissed. She went to say something, but Kurt cut her off, "He will look for any way to get around you, Coach. Since you're a female, you can't go into the bathroom with me. What if he waits inside the bathroom?"

"You have a point, Porcelain," Sue said, stroking her chin, "You said the Glee kids are going to walk with you, right? I'll just walk 10 feet behind you, make it look like I'm going to my next class. The baboon will have no idea that I'm watching you."

"That could work," Mr. Shuster said, "What do you think, Kurt?"

"I like the idea of having an adult with me," Kurt said, "Maybe it will help with the case against him if an adult witnesses him harassing me."

"You may go back to homeroom, Mr. Hummel," Figgins said, walking towards the door. He held it open as Sue, Will, and Kurt walked out. Will kept quiet, heading in the opposite direction. Sue walked Kurt back to his home room, staying far enough behind him like she promised.

The bell rang, and the hall filled with students. Mercedes appeared at Kurt's side. He explained what just happened in the office.

"Coach Sylvester? Are we talking about the same person?" Mercedes asked as she walked Kurt to his first period.

"Yeah, she seemed really pissed about Karofsky not getting into trouble yet," Kurt explained. "He was so scary this morning… I just hope Dalton accepts me."

"Kurt, your grades are amazing. You'll get in for sure."

"I hope so… So, tell me more about Sue Sylvester. I mean, apart from her hatred of Glee club. She called me 'Porcelain.'" He tried to shift his bag, but his shoulder wouldn't allow it. Lovely… Mercedes reminded Kurt about the time they were both Cheerios. Kurt listened, laughing and enjoying the story, and before he knew it, they were standing outside Kurt's first period class.

"Puck will be waiting for you right here after class, 'kay?" Mercedes said, kissing his cheek. Kurt nodded, walking into the room. Only one seat was empty, so Kurt took it. Luckily it was the first seat in the first row, closest to the door. He glanced around the room. Only one person was looking at him. Dave Karofsky was sitting in the last row in the last seat. His face was red with anger.

Don't freak out. He won't try anything with all of these people in the room. Kurt thought.

The lesson was a waste. Kurt didn't learn anything. He was too busy trying to keep everything together. He kept having small flashbacks of that day. His shoulder and bruises seemed to have a mind of their own. They would ache like someone poked them. They had a pulse of their own.

After what felt like forever, the bell rang. Kurt was so surprised that he fell out of his chair. Not wanting to be within 500 yards of Karofsky, Kurt went to the teacher's desk to ask her some stupid question.

"Hey, fag," Karofsky sneered as he passed Kurt, low enough that the teacher didn't hear. Chills swept over Kurt's body. Every muscle tensed, preparing for the pain. But it never came. The bully had already left the room. Sue Sylvester was, instead, standing next to him.

"Let's go, Porcelain," She said, leaving the teacher standing there, looking confused. As they left the room, Noah Puckerman was walking towards him. Sue slunk back into the 'shadows.'

"Hey, Hummel," Puck said, "Why are you so pale?"

"He's in my first class," Kurt whispered, holding a book tightly to his chest.

"Puckerman!" Sue shouted. "Make sure Porcelain gets to his next class safely, I need to go to Figgins' office." Puck nodded. Mercedes rounded the corner as Sue left.

"Where the hell is she going?" Mercedes asked, pointing behind her with her thumb.

"Why did she want to make sure you go to class?" Puck asked, scratching his head.

"Long story, Puckerman," Mercedes growled, "I'll explain later." The three had just reached Kurt's second period room. "Inside. Now." Kurt was stunned speechless by everything that was happening. "Go sit, Kurt. I need to explain to Puckerman." Kurt nodded and took a seat in the front of the room.

The next two classes went by fairly quickly. Sue waited outside each room to walk Kurt and someone from Glee to Kurt's next class. The same went for lunch. Santana and Sue were waiting outside. Santana didn't say much. She kept glancing behind her, like someone was going to pop out of nowhere.

Puck, Mike, Artie, Finn, and Sam were waiting outside the lunch room for Santana and Kurt to arrive. They all stood protectively around Kurt as he entered.

"I'm scared," Kurt said, seeing the table of football players.

"Kurt we're all here, he's not going to touch you," Artie said, looking Kurt in the face.

Mercedes was in the lunch line for her and Kurt's food. Sam and Finn stayed at the table with Kurt, while the others got their food. As Mercedes sat down, Karofsky walked into the cafeteria. Kurt had his back to the bully, but the others were completely aware.

"Kurt, don't freak, but he's here," Mercedes said, taking his hand. Kurt paled, but didn't reply.

"Hey, fag!" Karofsky said, cheerfully.

"Back off, man," Puck said as he walked back to the table.

"You gonna make me, Puckerman?" Karofsky asked, puffing out his chest. "I'll break you like I broke Hummel."

"Thank you!" Rachel said, happily, popping out of nowhere. "Now we have proof it was you!" She pulled a tape recorder out of her back. Karofsky paled, taking a step back.

"I'd leave if I were you," Tina said, her hands on her hips.

"Find Coach Sylvester. She'll contact the police," Kurt whispered shakily. "We need to get this taken care of before he comes after you guys."

Rachel nodded. Sam, Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany followed her out of the room.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked with her hand still on his.

"Fine as can be," he muttered, taking out his phone.

'Rachel got a recording of Karofsky confessing that he hurt me~K' Kurt sent to Blaine.

'Keep me filled in. Tell everyone to be safe. Especially you~B'

"Since Karofsky is probably going to juvy, will you stay at McKinley?" Mercedes asked.

"Probably not," Kurt answered, frowning, "His friends are still going to be here. They'll be pissed I got him in so much trouble. They'll make my life hell."

"At least think about it?" Finn asked. Puck nodded in agreement.

"I'll think about it, but I don't see me staying here…" Kurt said, moving his salad around on his place.

The others didn't return for the rest of lunch. Kurt was really worried. Karofsky left the room right after Rachel got the recording. The football team followed shortly after. What if they found the Glee kids?

AN: Review's are my life blood. :)


End file.
